


so this is love (The Hopeful Serving Boy Remix)

by Nostalgic_Kitty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Male Cinderella, Remix, Remix Madness 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Kitty/pseuds/Nostalgic_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles plans to attend a ball and change his life forever. There, he finds true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so this is love (The Hopeful Serving Boy Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collected Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695368) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Remix number two! Decided to switch the POV to Charles and expand a bit on the time leading up to and after the scene at the ball. Hope you enjoy, luninosity!

Charles pulls the worn, black coat from one of his father’s dusty chests. Blowing lightly to dislodge the years of accumulated debris, Charles stands and turns to look at himself in the dirty mirror in his attic room. He holds the coat up and prays that it will fit. His mother, stepfather, and stepbrother left for the king’s anniversary ball over an hour ago, hoping to win the king’s hand with their fake charm and gaudy riches. But Charles has decided to take things into his own hands—quite literally—and attend the ball himself. Charles is tired of living with fear hanging over his head, and this ball could change everything. Tonight Charles will take what he wants, no longer a slave to others’ whims.

It takes a simple raising of two fingers to his temple once he has dressed to convince the other servants that he is not there. He uses his telepathy to acquire a horse from the stables as well. Charles thanks God that his father had the chance to teach him how to ride a horse before he died.

So Charles rides for a seeming forever, trying to hold onto the hope that will reach its critical peak soon. Once he arrives, he sees that all the other latecomers have come in extravagant carriages pulled by majestic horses. Comparatively, Charles dull mare looks spare and undeserving. But the servants help him off his horse nonetheless, taking his hand to lower him to the ground. Charles can tell with a quick glance into their minds that much of the niceties are surface only, but he still feels more special than he has in years.

Making his way inside, Charles marvels at the architecture and artwork. Everything is beautifully crafted and appropriately impressive. But the true magic happens when he reaches the ballroom.

Charles barely even registers giving the attendant his name to announce, his mind fully focused on absorbing the beauty before him. The elegantly curving arcs of the ceiling lead the eye to the glittering chandeliers hung above, castings so many refracted slivers of light across the gold leaf-covered walls. Charles feels overwhelmed, awed, and incredibly honored to be here, in this lovely room.

But then Charles feels something that stuns him even more: an overwhelming love that is sudden and all-encompassing, coming from the direction of the corner near the thrones. He glances that way and sees a beautiful man that must _surely_ be the king, who appears to be attempting to execute a surreptitious escape. And the thing that shocks Charles most is that that the love is directed at _him_.

Dipping a few telepathic fingers into the edges of the king’s mind, Charles gleans both his name—Erik—and knowledge of his power to control metal. Which is, of course, fascinating, but must be explored at a later date. For Charles finds himself instinctively pulled towards Erik, walking without intent towards him where he stands near an ornate pillar. As he approaches, Charles feels his mouth spreading in a grin that pulls pleasantly at the corners of his lips.

“Would you care to dance?” Erik asks, coming out of his stunned state and smiling shyly back at Charles.

Charles looks into Erik’s eyes and his mind and feels his own love growing inside his chest. Removing his gloved hand from his side, he sets it in Erik’s and says “Yes.”

*

Later that night, after their lips meet in one perfect kiss, the clock chimes midnight and Charles pulls away regrettably.

“I have to go,” he whispers against Erik’s mouth.

“Charles—“ Erik begins to say, but Charles is already making his way swiftly down the outdoor steps to his horse, praying that he will arrive back home before his mother and stepfather.

As Charles runs across the grounds and through the gardens, he feels something giddy with joy bubbling up beneath his sternum. Despite the ache of the loss of Erik’s touch, he knows that he will see him again.


End file.
